Ultra 101: Episode 9
The ninth episode of Ultra 101. It is composed of "T.E.T.I.A.E.T.I.T.C.A.T.H.T" and "A Dark Wind Blows By!". THE EPISODE THAT IS AN EXCUSE TO INTRODUCE THE CHAIYO AND THE HEISEI TRIO A travelsphere whizzed through space, with loud obnoxious music(second rate Thai pop song) roaring out. The driver’s arm was leaning out of the window(?) of the travelsphere, beating his hand against the sphere with the beat. The driver was a red and silver ultra with a gilded pattern, and deep blue eyes. In the passenger seat was a black and red ultra, with an odd fin formation that made him appear to have a hood. In the backseat was another red ultra with oddly shaped blue eyes. He was watching something on a digital tablet. “''Outlaw Ultras at large. Three of them. One appears to be a normal Ultran, but can be distinguished by his gilded armor and blue eyes. The second is similar to the first, but with a very unique eyeshape. The last is a black, silver and red Ultra with an odd hooded appearance. Repeat, Outlaw Ultras at large. Stay alert, and report any suspicious activity to the police.” The odd eyed one pushed himself inbetween the two others. “Hey guys did you hear that!? We’re famous!” He said excitedly. The black one whacked him on the head. “Xyd, we’re not famous, we’re at large. That means they’re trying to arrest us!” He hissed. “Oh, kay Dark… that’s even better!” He said with a smile. Dark pushed him back into his seat. “No it’s not!” Dark whacked the driver on the side. “Milleneym, turn down the music! Only we’d listen to that, you’re playing it so loud you’re gonna lead the cops right to us!” He growled. Milleneym quickly turned off the music. “What we need to do is…” Dark was stroking his hood like frills. “We must prove that we are in fact the superior and more fabulous Ultras. We must take it right to the bignamers.” “You mean the Ultra Brothers?” Elite asked. “Yes… the Ultra Brothers! Themesong! If I had one! Mebius entered the living room, slumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. “And now the new hit single by pop artist Pharaoh… “Mummy Man”!” Mebius checked what channel he was on; the Music Channel. He shrugged and stayed on it. Then the song started playing. The singer appeared, an ugly monkey like green alien creature covered in mummy wrappings. His voice was very high and obnoxious. “All Hail! New King in town! Don’tyou know?” “Gather’round! Wrapped in White! Skin is Green!” “The deadest man, you’ve ever seen!” “Tell you what his name is,” “Mummy Man! Mummy Man!” “He can strangle like, no other can!” “Of an Ancient Religion, From before the Crucifixion!” “Mummy Man! Mummy Man!” “Mummy’s people, say it now, YOW YOW YOW YOW!” “Somebody holler if you see the Mummy!” “Mummy Man! Mummy Ma-” Shin changed the channel. “Mebius, why are you watching this?” He asked. Mebius shrugged. “It was just on when I turned the TV on.” Shin put the remote down. “Well anyway, for future reference, don’t listen to his songs. He’s just so… self centered and rude, being in his presence is like… like… being strangled…” Shin said shuttering. All the sudden the channel was overtaken by a news report. “'BREAKING NEWS!' ''Caution advised! Outlaw Ultras at large. Three of them. One appears to be a normal Ultran, but can be distinguished by his gilded armor and blue eyes. The second is similar to the first, but with a very unique eyeshape. The last is a black, silver and red Ultra with an odd hooded appearance. Repeat, Outlaw Ultras at large. Stay alert, and report any suspicious activity to the police.” The newscaster said while showing mugshot of the three. Shin looked at them. “Hey Seven!” He ran into another room and pulled Seven in. “What’s your problem, Shin?” Shin pushed Seven’s face towards the news report. “Oh… my King.” He said with barely any breath. Mebius looked at them. “I don’t get it. I know they’re outlaws, but what are you guys so worried about?” Mebius asked. Shin locked the front door and pushed a shelf in the way. Seven covered and locked the windows. “These guys are dangerous. And not only dangerous, they have a bone to pick with us!” Shin said as he turned over the couch revealing a locked container of some king. “What is that?” Mebius asked. Shin fumbled with the lock. “Zoffy’s emergency supplies. It’s locked… Mebius, where is Zoffy?!” Shin asked hurriedly. Mebius thought a moment. “He, Taro and Jack went to pick up Ace from the bus stop.” He said. “Wait, when did Ace get back?” Seven asked. Mebius shrugged. “Well, at least they’re safe. The Outlaws won’t know where they are…” Shin said as he casually Ultra-Cuttered the locked open, and started taking out guns. He cocked one and handed it to Mebius. “Hope you’re not too trigger happy.” Mebius looked at the gun. “Wait wait wait, why do we need guns? We’re Ultras.” Shin stopped in thought. “You know, I never asked Zoffy about that.” Shin said as he dropped a gun. Seven grabbed Mebius by the shoulder. “Where’s Zero?” He asked. “I don’t know, I lost saw him leaving saying something about Monster Fighting.” “Monster Fighting? He’s gambling?!” Seven asked shaking him. “Dude, calm down, I don’t know.” Mebius said with an annoyed face. Seven dropped him. “Well at least he’s safe from the Outlaws.” He said rechecking the windows. Later The three sat behind the couch, all the lights were out, the windows locked, and the door blocked. Then, before anyone could have expected it, the TV turned on. The sound of static filled the room, and the three slowly peered over the couch. Mebius cautiously grabbed the remote, and flipped through the channels. They were all static. “What’s happening?” Mebius asked quietly. Seven shook his head. “I don’t know…” Shin whispered. Then a loud screech started emitting from the TV. Everyone ducked down and covered their ears. Then the static in the TV started twirling. They all looked at it. “I don’t know anymore.” Shin said as the twirling started coming out of the tv slightly. Then the twirling was sucked back in and took on the form of a miniature black hole and the screeching noise became louder than ever. Bright colors started flashing on the screen. “Hit the dirt!” Seven cried as they all jumped away right as the TV exploded. After a short while Mebius carefully looked up. The smoke cleared revealing three Ultras sprawled out on the floor there. One was Red and Purple, the second Red and Blue, and the third was just Red with Black on his chest armor. Mebius scratched his head. “Ooooh, that was a bad trip…” The red and purple one moaned. “Took the words right out my mouth.” Shin said. The red and blue one stumbled up. “I knew we should have taken the left turn at Dimension 148!” He complained. The third one patted him on the shoulder. “Relax.” He said. “What dimension is this?” He asked Shin. “Well first tell us who you are.” Shin said suspiciously. “Very well, I am Gam-I mean Gaia.” “I am Dyna.” “And I’m Daigo.” The two looked at him. “What? I am Daigo.” He said. “I didn’t fuse like you guys did, I AM Daigo.” He explained. Mebius rubbed his head in confusion. “Whatever the case is… Get out!” Seven shouted. “But-” “OUT!” Seven said opening a window and throwing them out. “BYEBYE!” Daigo yelled as they fell. Seven shut and locked the window, and then dusted off his hands. The was a knocking at the door. Shin slowly approached it. “Who is it?” He barked. “It’s Officer Powered, can you let me in?” Shin signaled Seven over and they carefully removed the furniture and opened the door. Powered walked in, eating a burger. “Well doggies, I’ve been sent over here to help you against three criminals that are out to get’cha.” “We know.” Seven said dryly. Powered looked around the barricaded room. “Well, I see you got that covered. But it’s always good to have an additional Ultra. Don’t worry, while I’m here the Outlaws have no chance of-” Powered fell over from a laser shot and the three Outlaws ran in through the open door. “You left the door open, you foolish American fool!” Millennium bragged. “Powered!” Mebius cried. “Don’t worry about me doggie, I’ll just take a couple ‘z’s…” Powered said dozing off. “Great, you can never trust an American to do a Japanese’s job!” Seven said angrily. “Wideshot!” He shouted as he shot at Elite. Elite’s arm(non-gorely) flew off as if it were plastic. “Figures, cheap Thai plastic…” Shin said. Elite looked at where his arm use to be. “You shot off my arm!” He cried. Seven shrugged. “Well then you shouldn’t have let me see it, it was so ugly it was just asking for it.” He said nonchalantly. Dark grabbed Seven around the collar. “Hey, you can’t go treating my buddies like that!” He hissed. Seven rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, why not?” He asked smugly. “Cause, I might just... Sue you.” “SUE?” “OH GOSH NO?” “MEBIUS, MEBIUS QUICK!” Shin, Seven and Mebius quickly flocked into the corner hugging each other. “Hold me! Hold me!” Mebius screamed. Dark looked at Millennium and Elite. “Toldja we got this.” Dark said smiling as he approached the huddled group of Ultras. “Quick and simple, you’ll be gone..!” Dark said raising his hand up as it glew with dark energy. Mebius stopped trembling for a second. “The kitchen…” “What about the kitchen?” Shin asked. “We never checked the kitchen…” Mebius said upon realizing what that meant. “What does that mean?” Millennium asked. All the sudden the door of the kitchen was hit away and a fireball flew in. “OH YEAH!!! ENTER LEO THE BURNING ROGUE!” Leo said as the flames cleared. “YOU GUYS ARE LOUD!” Leo shouted in Dark’s face. “I WAS TRYING TO ENJOY SOME LUNCH!” He yelled, saliva getting everywhere. "Dark, do something!" Millennium cried. Dark bit his lip. "I can't, there's no mention of Ultraman Leo© in our forged contract. “LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT FER!” Leo grabbed them all with one hand and threw them out the window. He dusted his hands. “Like I said, you’re out of shape.” He said to Seven and Shin. “You guys training yourself doesn’t seem to have help any. Hope you love red desolate landscapes! Cause come two days that’s where we’ll. That’s where training gets real!” He said with a smile. He sloppily saluted. “Later, back to lunch!” He shouted as he ran back to the kitchen. Astra came over and placed the door back. Shin looked at Seven. “You know I use to train him.” Seven said scratching his head. Powered stumbled over to the window. “You threw them way far away, you know I’m suppose to arrest these guys right?!” He yelled as he ran out of the bunker. Mebius slumped over, face right in front of Elite’s plastic arm. “I miss the academy…” PS, Zero was actually just playing an Arcade game. THE END A Dark Wind Blows By! Shin was busily packing a bag. “...I need the Beta Capsule for emergencies… and some-” Mebius peered in. “Other thinking this aren’t we?” He asked. “Nonsense Mebius! I must prepare for every possible outcome!” He said adding more ridiculous items into his bag. His phone started ringing on the desk. “Mebius, could you please hand that to me?” “Sure.” Mebius handed it over. Shin answered it. “Who is it? Gale? *snrk* No no, I wasn’t snerking. Uh huh. Oh… I see. No. Sorry, we can’t we’re busy. Okay. Yes I’m very sorry. Uhuh, kay, see you in a week.” Shin hung up. “So uh… who was that?” Mebius asked. “Oh just some guy from the Labs.” “His name is Gale?” Mebius asked with a small laugh. “I know, hysterical right? Such a girl’s name.” Shin said as he continued packing. “He’s a total geek about the Garrison, so of course he loves working with me. He called asking if me and the others could show up at… erh, UltraCon or whatever it’s called.” Shin said as he packed his backup Beta Capsule, and his backup backup Beta Capsule. “Had to say no, cause you know, the training.” “Oh what a shame.” Mebius said sarcastically. “Right.” Shin said with a chuckle. “I mean no ill towards Gale, but he really needs to work on his social skills, he’s so obnoxious and rude.” Shin said as he looked through his desk for something. “I understand how you feel!” Zero called from the other room. Mebius sneezed. “I wonder what he meant by that?” Mebius asked himself as he wiped his nose. “Oh no…” Shin said closing his drawer. “What?” “I think I left what I’m looking for at the Lab.” Somewhere else Gale slowly put down his phone. “But… but why?” He asked himself quietly. “He… he promised last year that he would come… why?” He said dropping his phone. He sucked up his tears and started frowning. He looked behind at his sofubi collection shelf. “Why Shin?” He asked angrily as he grabbed a Shin sofubi. “WHY?!” He questioned it. “Do you hate me?” He said through his teeth as he started twisting the sofubi. “How do you like that, huh Shin!?” He said as he popped it’s head off. It took him a moment before he realized what he did. “Oh nonononono! That’s a special edition!” He berated himself as he tried to fit the head back on. At the Lab! The travelsphere parked in front and Shin got out with Mebius. “I just don’t see why I had to come.” Mebius complained. “Stop whining Mebius, I just need an extra hand.” Shin explained. “Then why didn’t you ask Jack? You got him to drive us here.” Mebius said pointing back to Jack in the driver’s seat. “Mebius, Mebius, Mebius… Mebius.” Shin said patting him on the shoulder. “You can’t drive.” He said. “That’s not my point!” Mebius yelled. Shin waved his arms around. “Hey hey! Keep it down.” He said. “Oh and Jack, if we aren’t back in 10 minutes, come in and check on us, kay?” “Right.” Jack said looking at himself in the rear-view mirror. Shin tried the frontdoor and found it was unlocked. “Hrm… Oh right, Gale tends to work over time.” He said opening the door and walking in. Mebius followed after and closed the door. “Wait, you mean Gale is here?” Mebius asked. Shin shrugged. “Oh well.” He said as as he started looking through his desk. “Wait…” Shin noticed something missing. “What’s the matter?” Mebius asked. Shin looked further into the desk. “I could have sworn I left some Dark Matter here.” Shin said trying to remember if anything happened. “Is that what you’re looking for?” Mebius asked. “No. But it’s not good if someone stole this…” Shin closed the drawer. “Something terrible could happen.” “Like what?” Mebius asked. Shin sat down to think. “Well you see, it’s like this. It’s not normal Dark Matter, we’re not quite sure what it is. We think it has some form of intelligence, that’s why I was studying it. But now…” Shin wrung his fingers out of worry. “What could it do?” Mebius asked. “Well…” Shin was about to continue, when- “Something like this!” They all turned and saw Gale standing there holding the jar. “Oh my.” Mebius said. “Gale? What are you doing?” Shin asked. “Something I should of done long ago!” “But we didn’t have that until yesterday.” Shin reasoned. “Don’t contradict me, this is my monologue.” Gale snorted. “This Dark Matter. You thought it held some form of intelligence, and you have no idea how right you are! It sings to me songs of song-stuff!” Gale laughed hysterically. “Oh my.” Mebius said again. Shin pointed at Gale. “Stop right there Gale! Look, I’m sorry about not being able to attend your convention, but if you do this, I will NEVER attend your conventions.” Shin said trying to reason with him. Gale smiled. “Don’t you see Shin? I don’t need you, nor the Ultra Brothers anymore.” He said holding up the jar. “All I need… is this!” He screamed as he threw the jar down, shattering it against the floor. The dark energy flowed out around him. “Oh m-” Mebius was jabbed by Shin. “That is getting annoying!” He snapped. Mebius held his arm. “Sorry…” He said embarrassed. “Guys!” Gale yelled. Everyone looked at him. “All eyes on me!” He announced. “Stop this Gale!” Shin said again. “Gale? Who is Gale? Certainly not me!” Gale shouted. “Oh great, he’s cracked.” Mebius said in annoyance. “At some point there may have been an Ultra named Gale! But with this Darker energy...” Gale was engulfed in the dark energy. His eye’s flashed through the darkness and all the shadows solidified around him into armor. His appearance had changed drastically. He was black all over, with a menacing armor design and two giant horn like crests on his head. His blue color timer had been replaced with a giant red gem, and his eyes appeared to have splitted open, with red energy trailing around his face. “This is crazy..!” Mebius said in disbelief. “I don’t believe it.” Shin gasped. “I am now… Darker Gale!” He announced. Mebius thought a moment. “Yeaaaaaah, I’m not really buying it.” He said with a finger on his chin. “What do you mean?” Gale asked, sounding a little worried. “Well, the whole ‘Darker Gale’ thing, it’s not really selling the whole dark menacing look.” Mebius explained. “I would go with something more like… ‘Dark Lugiel’.” “Dark Lugiel… it’s perfect! I’ll take it!” GaleLugiel said pumping a fist into the air. Shin looked at Mebius dryly. “What?” He asked. Shin shook his head. Jack ran in. “Hey guys, what’s taking you sOH MY GAWSH!” He screamed upon seeing Lugiel. “What is that?!” “Nothing of your concern.” Lugiel threw his arm to the side creating a dimensional portal. “Now! I shall flee into the multiverse, and take over it all!” He screamed excitedly as he ran in like a little kid. Shin just watched. “Are we gonna do something?” Mebius asked. Shin thought. “Should we go?” Mebius asked. All the sudden a red Ultra ran in. “I will go!” He announced. “What?” Mebius asked. “I WILL GO!” The Ultra said again, sounding confident. Mebius leaned over to Shin. “Who is this?” He asked. “Our janitor, Ginga.” Shin explained. “Ooohh.” Mebius said nodding his head. Ginga turned to them. “I have waited this day my entire life.” He said sternly. “Really?” Mebius asked. Ginga nodded his head. “Yes.” He looked off into the distance. Mebius looked off into another distance. Ginga saw Mebius was looking the wrong way, and poked his shoulder. “No kid, the flashback is this way.” Flashback!!! Ginga was sitting under a waterfall meditating. All the sudden a blue sphere floated over. “Ginga! You are meant for greatness! Someday in the future, when you work as a janitor in a science lab, you will be called upon to grab onto the power of the Galaxy and chase a great evil into another world where you will have a big-dang fight and then get turned into a sofubi and get hauled around by a annoying teenager.” Ginga just nodded. “Cool.” Present again! Mebius was nodding in amazement. “Wow… That really happened?” He asked. Ginga nodded. “Wow…! Hey, now that I think about it, I recall when I was younger, a light came to me and told me i was destined to go to Earth and save it from the ultimate evil by using the power of friendship!” Mebius said excitedly. Shin and Jack laughed and shook their heads. “No way Mebius, that’s just silly.” Shin said. Ginga turned to the portal. “Now is the time I go.” He said. Then the blue light from his past appeared and floated over. “Ginga, it is time!” It said. “Yes.” Ginga said with a nod. The blue light flew into Ginga’s color timer, and then all over his body blue gems formed. Mebius stroked his chin. “Hey! Very nice looking there.” He said, admiring the look. Ginga walked slowly towards the portal. Shin rushed over. “Ginga, wait!” He said grabbing him by the shoulder. “You don’t know what could happen there! You could end up in a totally different and messed up world.” “I know.” “You could be pitted against the strongest monsters ever!” “I know.” “You could die!” “I know!” “You could get stuck in a halfhearted toy commercial mixed with a halfhearted high school drama!” “I KNOW! But… It needs to be done.” Ginga said taking Shin’s arm off his shoulder. “And I have to be the one.” He said as he walked into the portal. Shin saluted him. “You are a brave janitor… Ginga…” Shin said as the portal closed. Shin bit his lip and looked down. “So long… friend…” Mebius looked around. “So uh, what did you come to get again?” “Oh don’t get me started on that again!”